


I Use To Love The Rain

by SRMiracle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F, Sad, death not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRMiracle/pseuds/SRMiracle
Summary: It rains on the same day every year.Nicole use to really love the rain.My first time writing here. Please be kind.





	I Use To Love The Rain

Five years in a row.

Five damn years in a row it had rained on this day.

Nicole shook her head in disbelief as she looked out over the back field of the homestead. Raindrops hitting the ground so hard that they bounced like tiny rubber balls into the air. 

Like it wasn't already hard enough for her to get out of her bed and prepare herself for what this day always brought to her.

Pain.

Sadness.

And the god blessed rain just added to her misery. 

She swallow the last of her coffee and made her way upstairs. Once in her bedroom Nicole kept her eyes on the right side of the closet.

The other side was Waverly's side of the closet. Nicole tried to keep out of that side of the closet, not wanting to disturb any of Waverly's things.

Nicole sighed as she reached in for the freshly laundered uniform she placed there last night. 

The uniform was special. 

It was the one she wore the first time she met Waverly Earp.

It was the one with the khaki pants that Waverly told her made her butt look so good. 

It was the one that Nicole would put on just to see the passion fill Waverly's beautiful eyes as she took it off her.

Nicole's fingernails dug into the wood frame that surround the closet door. It should be easier by now. She thought after five years that this day would be easier.

She was still waiting for it to be easier.

Her hands trembled as she worked the buttons through the holes of her uniform shirt, leaving the top two open. Most people kidded her about the top buttons always being left undone, but she did it because Waverly's gaze would always travel there… and later on… her fingertips would always find some way to touch her bare skin between the stiff open material. 

Nicole would never feel that touch again.

Nicole picked up the familiar Stetson off the dresser, her hand skimming around the brim. How cocky and full of confidence she was when she first walked into Shorty's that day. And now, she thought as she settled the Stetson on her head and looked in the mirror over the dresser, her eyes reflect back at her empty and her face expressionless, she's indifferent and emotionless to the world around her.

And inside, she feels her soul is just existing because she continues to live on.

Before she leaves the homestead Nicole puts on her utility belt and opens her gun safe. Use to on her days off she wouldn't even think of opening the damn thing, but now… after everything that has happen, it's second nature to her to at least have two guns on her person before stepping out of the house.

Even if there are days that she has thoughts about not fighting back as hard. Of letting Ghost River Triangle's worst get the best of her and end her loneliness and grief.

Once in the car Nicole is on autopilot. Her body going through the motions of starting the car, turning on the windshield wipers and putting the car in gear before pulling way from the homestead. If anyone driving by could have peered through the pouring rain into Nicole's car they would have thought she looked normal. In reality, she was lost in the rhythm that the wipers, remembering how Waverly would make up little songs to match the beat.

Soon Nicole pulled into Gus' driveway and parked close to the fence where Curtis' tomato plants use to grow. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter until her knuckles turned white and her hands cramped. She felt a scream building up inside her but before she could release it a soft roll of thunder rumbled across the sky. To Nicole's nerves it was a distraction that eased her in that moment as nothing else had so far on this dreary day.

With a bouquet of colorful mixed flowers in hand, Nicole walked through puddles and soggy grass before coming to a stop. Rain dripped off the back of her hat and found its way into her coat and into loose collar of her shirt as she tilted her head to look up at the sky.

"You know, Waverly, I think that all the tears that I've cried for you come back to fall on this day each year."

Nicole crouched down and ran her shaking hand over the cold, wet granite in front of her. Her fingertips slowly traced over the engraved letters on the front of the stone. After all this time part of her heart still unbelieving that it was actually true.

"I'm homeless without you, Waves," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks as she placed the flowers at the base of the stone.

"I will continue to be without a home until I'm with you once more, Waverly," Nicole whispered, taking her hat off before she pressed her lips against the granite over Waverly's name.

"I miss you and I will always love you, Baby."

Nicole stood, her fingertips lingering on Waverly's stone before she moved over to stand beside the granite marking Curtis' grave.

"Take care of her till I get there, Curtis."

When Nicole got back to the homestead it was to find Wynonna seated on the porch, one of her booted feet propped up on the railing.

"We've been waiting on you, Haught," Wynonna pointed toward the two bottles of whisky sitting on the small table beside her.

Nicole sat down, took up one of the bottles, quickly twisting the cap off before swallowing deeply.  
They sat there in silence. The light of the day fading as evening set in. The rain tapping on the tin roof of the porch, of the cars parked in from the barn before Nicole finally spoke.

"I use to love the rain."


End file.
